warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ducksong
Ducksong is a large, muscular, stocky dark golden-brown she-cat with a pelt dotted with black spots and stripes on her legs, a bobbed tail, backwards curling ears, and bright yellow-green eyes. Personality Ducksong is a bit of an airhead. She's chatty and to some her over enthusiasm and cheerfulness is beyond annoying. She's peppy and not the type of cat to tell your secrets to because she can't keep a secret for the life of her. She is the sweetest and most well meaning cat you'll meet with the habit of sticking her nose where it doesn't belong out of concern for the parties involved. She is the gossip hubs on the clans and like a parrot she's prone to repeating every little rumor she hears. She never means ill by it she just can't help herself. The moons of ruining friendships with her terrible habit has left her to grow the habit of walking on thin ice when it comes to those she cares about. She always tries to catch herself when she starts to gossip and will apologize immediately when she realizes she is. She is always ready for cats to run up to her shouting about how she's a back stabber and how she can't be trusted. She thinks rather lowly of herself and will normally cut her friends off before they tell her a secret unless they wanted the whole coast to know about it. Ducksong is compassionate and empathetic towards others. She's the type to cry if she sees someone else crying and the type to support those around her by feeling their pain with them. She is the most patient cat you'll meet and is absolutely the type to drive a cat to their breaking point just to get them to vent and feel better. Ducksong gladly turns herself into a verbal punching bag just to make others feel better. She's not a cat who can be easily knocked down. She deflects insults and bullying with smiles. She's the combat cruelty with kindness type of cat. Ducksong is fiercely loyal to those who still hold ties with her even with her chatty and gossiping habits. She never intends to hurt others and if she does it tears her apart inside. She however will not hesitate to beat the stuffing out of any cat who causes problems for those she cares about. She's a loyal warrior through and through without a hesitance to send enemy cats running for the hills should they make the mistake of being caught crossing the border or breaking the warrior code. When she gets serious Ducksong tends to do a complete 180 bringing out her serious and stern side. When she gets serious she means business and generally doesn't bode well for the target of her wrath. She's oblivious to most things often needing to have a cat's intentions spelled out to her. She generally always assumes that a cat's kindness means they want to be friends so it is not farfetched to say that she would probably start off with friendzoning the heck out of crushes/love interests till it was spelled out to her that the cat was seeing her as more then a friend. Also this girl loves to swim. If she sees water she's usually taking a moment to dive in and take a short swim. Sometimes even at the worst moments like when she's on a border patrol or supposed to be hunting.